Una obra y dos amigos
by Katary Kanae
Summary: Necesitaban practicar para poder aprobar su ramo de actuación, pero es complicado cuando la obra es de temática homosexual y hay un beso involucrado. Ya que es un AU las personalidades son un tanto Ooc como la mayoría de mis fics, pero a nadie le viene mal darle un vistacillo C:


Una Obra y Dos Amigos

* * *

- ¿Crees que se enojen?

- Es broma ¿cierto?- dijo con notorio sarcasmo.

- Emm…no. Es en serio.

- Ya te dije que no hay nadie…- me golpeé la frente con la palma de la mano una vez más por el miedo tan ridículo que sentía- Si te da miedo, cierra los ojos.

- Es la primera vez que hago esto y tengo que hacer algo así… - desvió la mirada-¿no quieres hacerlo otro día?

- Y así después se irá aplazando, día tras día…

- Pero es que jamás pensé que todo esto se derivaría- lo miró desafiante a los ojos- a esto.

- Me estás empezando a impacientar, soy primerizo en esto también así que me arrepentiré si lo piensas mucho…- me acerqué, sugerente.

- ¡Espera!

- Muy tarde…- aparté su mano antes de que pensara siquiera alguna otra estupidez para evadirme.

Sentí la tibieza de sus labios sobre los míos…Fue un simple contacto, nada del otro mundo, nada fuera de lo común. Era la primera vez que besaba a otro hombre y no tenía nada de malo. Si cerraba los ojos y pensaba en la muchacha (maldita) que me gustaba hace unos años atrás, era igualmente de bueno.

- ¿Y bien?- dijo él.

- No estuvo mal…

- ¿No estuvo mal?- preguntó con notorio sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué?- dije con falsa inocencia y mostrando los dientes en una falsa sonrisa para restar el aire de incomodidad.- Hay que hacerlo más real nada más, ¿o crees que hoy en día los besos son así como en las caricaturas?

- Maldito sea el día que acepté meterme a teatro contigo, Naruto.

- Maldito sea el momento en que le creí a la profesora que podría hacer esto contigo.

Me levanté de mi cama y me quedé pensando bajo el marco de la puerta. El calor del día se filtraba por la ventana abierta y me dio una sed terrible. Volteé y miré a Sasuke recostado sobre mi cama.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber?- dije tranquilo.

- Solo el néctar de tus labios, mi tigre.- dijo mirándome de una manera insinuante y relamiéndose los labios.

Alcé una ceja algo enojado por el comentario ya que no le salió el personaje por décima vez.

- ¿Tienes jugo?- dijo rendido. Aceptando que no le salió convincente.

- ¿De piña está bien?- Sasuke oprimió los labios para reprimir una risa referente a una de esas bromas un tanto vulgares que le causan risa.- No te atrevas a decir nada o te traeré "leche"- le amenacé dándole énfasis a la palabra para que captara el mensaje. Él asintió y salí de la habitación algo molesto.

Estábamos en mi casa. Era un día sábado por la tarde. Mis padres habían salido, estábamos solos y no éramos tan tontos como para practicar esta obra en la escuela. Prefería no correr el riesgo de que alguien nos viera y sumarle a eso; los cotilleos y burlas y todo lo que hace la gente cuando alguien es diferente, pero en nuestro caso sería un malentendido porque estábamos actuando. Pero, ¿quién se creería eso teniendo en cuenta en el siglo en el que vivimos?

Traté de pensar en algo para distraerme. Tenía que idear una mejor técnica para expresarme cuando actuaba, era muy difícil dejarse llevar y creerse el cuento de que eres o un asesino, trabajador, desesperado, soñador, inútil o gigoló.

Sasuke era medio torpe en esto, igual a mí, (increíble de creer que Don perfección no pudiera hacerlo) así que ensayábamos en la escuela un par de veces después de clases o íbamos a la casa de alguno por turnos. La escena que tanto nos costaba era de la interpretación de un libro llamado "Los chicos de alquiler no lloran" de Richie Mc Mullen, donde el protagonista besa al chico del cual se enamoraba en un tren. Los sentimientos no están bien definidos, se supone que por un pequeño temblor del tren fue la excusa perfecta para el beso pero no podía salirme ni natural ni casual.

Los besos siempre habían sido otro reto y más encima para la obra, además, de que tenía que hacer de papel de chapero, o sea que ofrecía mi humanidad por dinero y tenía que actuar sugerente; jugar, coquetear resultaba ser una tarea difícil ya que no podía evitar estar demasiado tenso y sentirme incómodo… y Sasuke no cooperaba mucho que digamos. Tiene que aprender a jugar con la mirada pero no sabía cómo explicarle la manera correcta de mirarme como si fuese amor.

En fin, serví un poco de jugo para los dos pésimos actores y subí un tanto resignado.

Hasta que se me ocurrió una idea que quizás, por tonta que sonara, podría llegar a funcionar.

- Ya llegué, corazón.- le dije a Sasuke en broma. Estaba recostado de espaldas sobre mi cama. Creo que hasta estaba dormido por la forma en la que respiraba así que dejé la bandeja en el piso y me arrodillé junto a la cama, apoyándome con los antebrazos. Observándolo dormir.

La técnica para hacerse el dormido era tan difícil como las otras cosas que teníamos que hacer, tanto o más que fingir pena, llorar o gritar. Había que pensar en cero, no mover los ojos, respirar tranquilamente y sobre todo: evitar reírse.

La maestra siempre nos decía una sarta de bromas, chistes, daba comentarios sobre los otros compañeros que sabía exactamente nos causaban gracia y nunca logré pasar su prueba. Sasuke duraba un poco más que yo pero le fallaba el mantener los ojos quietos.

Lo miré por dos minutos y comencé a quedarme dormido, le estaba saliendo demasiado bien, así que preferí despertarlo para que se tomara el jugo y continuar practicando. Quería pasar el estúpido ramo con un promedio decente.

- Oye, Sasuke- moví un poco su hombro y abrió los ojos enseguida- ¿Estabas en serio actuando?

- ¿Te convencí?- asentí- Entonces estoy mejorando.

- Ten tu jugo. ¿Seguiremos practicando?

- De acuerdo. Después de todo nos tiene que salir algo a fin de cuentas, quiero decir, es cosa de creer que realmente me enamoré de ti en la estación de trenes.

- ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?- Sasuke casi se atora con mi pregunta- Podrías usar ese sentimiento para lograr ser Alexander (su personaje dentro de la obra).

- Trataré- miró su vaso por unos segundos.

- Se me había ocurrido otra idea que también podría servir para esto. – recibí una mirada muy curiosa- Dime algo que te vuelva loco, que te guste mucho.

- Mmm…- miró hacia el techo y en cosa de minutos sus ojos adquirieron un brillo que nunca antes le había visto, hasta incluso se veía… tierno.- Bien.

- Límpiate… la baba- dije asqueado- Necesito que sigas pensando en tu fantasía para así hacer la escena del tren.

- Creo que saldrá después de todo- dijo confiado, mostrando esa sonrisa de prepotencia que sacaba grititos a todas las mujeres de la escuela.

Me acerqué y comenzamos con la dramatización. En la escena del tren, éste aún no partía y tenía que simular mirar por la ventana de mi cabina. En mi intento de distracción, lograba dar con aquel muchacho (Sasuke) del cual no podría dejar de pensar en el viaje.

Sasuke trató de no distraerse ni salirse del contexto, cerró los ojos por segundos y la misma expresión, que había ensayado una vez con mi ayuda, apareció. Logré creerme que en verdad me dedicaba a mí esa mirada y no a mi personaje. Unos ojos brillosos y adorables; ojos de alguien que se había enamorado a primera vista. Me gustó, me hacía sentir bien, como si de verdad sintiera lo que sentía el personaje.

Nos saltamos a la parte en la que debía de dar un paseo para distraerme dentro de los pasillos del tren y me iba a su vagón que era el de primera clase. Él estaba caminando en dirección contraria y nos encontramos. El beso que nos dimos por un brusco movimiento del tren terminó por convencerme en que nos salió bien. Solo fue un contacto y movimos nuestros labios para que se viera más convincente.

- Con esto yo creo que estaremos bien.- comentó Sasuke volviendo a sentarse y beber un poco más de jugo

- Te creo. Lo mejor de todo es que es la última presentación.- sonreí complacido de haber llegado a un progreso.

- Pero es la más fuerte de todas, y la más gay- se rió y yo también.

Después de pasados unos minutos se me vino una pregunta a la mente y no me hice esperar ya que picó mucho la curiosidad.

- Na, Sasuke, ¿en qué estabas para que te saliera tan bien esa mirada de enamorado?

- Helado de piña.- rompí a reír por su sinceridad y él también.

* * *

Holo. Muy buenas tardes a todos mis lectores. Es un agrado el volver después de tantos años de "letargo". Bueno, la verdad he estado escribiendo un MONTÓN pero no tengo nada muy concreto. Soy demasiado perfeccionista pero al final todo está dando frutos y debo aprovechar las vacaciones (vagancia merecida).

Tenía este pequeño one shot guardando polvo y cuando lo leí y me di cuenta de que estaba terminado pensé: "¿Qué rayos hace esto aquí que no está en ?" Y aproveché de subirlo.

Vendrá más pronto. Lo tengo todo escrito en cuadernos XD sí, cuadernos. Porque no tengo un computador al cual llamar mío y me duelen los ojos de repente con tanta pantalla.

Besitos y abrazos para todos.

Bye byeee


End file.
